


Hidden under my clothes (is a surprise just for you)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max surprises Daniel by wearing a beautiful set of lingerie, hoping it will convince Daniel to stay...





	Hidden under my clothes (is a surprise just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> 3000 words of smut, yep I needed to get all this out

Max worried his lip between his teeth as he looked at himself in the mirror, awkwardly adjusting the lace a little. The soft white fabric of the panties fit snugly around him, already straining at his arousal, and he looked good, he knew that much, but he wasn’t sure if it was Dan’s taste at all. He just wanted to surprise the Aussie, wanted him to be in awe, and it was very important that that did happen.

Max hadn’t expected to be in an arrangement like this, but he loved. It was easy, being teammates with the Aussie, and it was also easy to spend the nights with him. 

It had been Dan who had asked him if he would be okay with ‘being teammates with benefits’. This type of arrangement wasn’t uncommon in Formula One, but Max had never had sex so regularly with one of his teammates. Sure, Carlos and him and exchanged quite a few celebratory blowjobs, had sex in the bathrooms of the hospitality, but it had always been in the heat of the moment

With Dan, it was more organised in a way. They normally visited each other twice per race weekend, once on the day they arrived at the track, and once after the race had finished. Max found himself looking forward to those moments, found that once he was past his initial awkwardness, he loved feeling Daniel so close. 

Daniel was always careful with him. Even if they had fought and the Aussie was angry, he would never hurt Max, something which had been tough for Max to accept. But at the same time, he always unknowingly hurt Max when he didn’t stay over, when he left as soon as they had finished. 

But not today, Max had decided. Today he would convince Daniel to stay, and hopefully also convince Daniel to not stop whatever it was that was going on between them. He knew it was likely Daniel would simply continue this all with Nico, and Max wouldn’t blame him. Nico was probably much better in bed than him, much more experienced, but Max hoped he was just intriguing enough for Daniel to consider him.

The lingerie was just to emphasize how intriguing he could be. It had been Carlos’s idea, the Spaniard telling him wear to buy it, and even buying it for him when the Dutchman had chickened out himself. Max knew Carlos’s reasons for helping him were partially selfish, The Spaniard was smitten with Nico, and by ensuring Max and Dan wouldn’t stop fooling around with each other, there was more chance the German would stay with him too. 

Max still appreciated his friend’s help, and he had to say, the set Carlos had picked out for him suited him well. The thin, white lace of the panties did very little to hide his growing arousal, and the back showed of the round swell of his bum perfectly, the fabric becoming narrow and clinging to the cleft of his ass. He had never worn something like this before, but he certainly wasn’t uncomfortable. The thin, matching stockings that had come with the set somehow helped him feel less exposed, even though they were very much translucent and hid nothing, and showed off his muscled thighs flawlessly.

Max sat down on the sofa of the room he had arranged, large, with a massive, fluffy looking bed Max was sure they would have some fun on. He fidgeted impatiently as he waited for Daniel to arrive. The Aussie had seemed surprised when Max had told him not to come to the hotel room Red Bull had arranged, but to a room in a different, more secluded hotel. 

It seemed to take years to Max as he was laying on that sofa, sprawled back against the armrest in what he hoped was a seductive way. He tensed as he heard the lock click, before the door opened.

“Max, are you in he-” Dan trailed off when he saw Max sprawled over the sofa, the Dutchman’s chest heaving in anticipation. 

“Wow.” Dan said simply, already sounding breathless. The Aussie walked over to where Max was still sprawled on the couch and knelt down, not touching Max yet as he let his eyes roam over the Dutchman’s body. Max gasped softly as Dan’s fingers suddenly brushed over his thighs, trailing over the thin stockings, upwards until they touched the edge of the panties.

“Did you do all this for me?” Dan asked, crawling onto the sofa and on top of Max, pressing their bodies flush together. Max smiled softly, tilting his chin up to bring their lips closer together.

“I thought we should make it a special occasion, since it’s the last time we’re teammates.” he said softly, letting out a shaky breath after. Dan grinned, nudging their noses together for a moment before finally bringing their lips together. 

Daniel’s hands pressed against Max’s chest, brushing over the soft skin until he could gently, teasingly, pinch Max’s nipples, which had already hardened in arousal. 

“There is a great bath tub too. Bubbles and all.” Max mumbled between soft moans, tilting his head back as Dan sucked a bruise on his collarbone. 

“Tempting, but I think I need to get you out of this first, no matter what a shame that is.” Dan purred, kissing his way down the Dutchman’s chest.

Daniel took the stockings off first, kissing his way down Max’s thighs until he could fling the flimsy fabric away. 

“So beautiful.” Dan whispered as he kissed his way back up Max's legs. Max closed his eyes, going slack as Daniel mouthed the top of his cock through the lace. 

“D-dan…” Max sighed as Daniel pulled the panties off too, the fabric leaving goosebumps all over him. 

“No matter how beautiful lace looks on you, without you’re still insanely beautiful.” Dan purred, pulling Max up in a sitting position, Dan now knelt between his legs. Max blushed, curling closer and resting his cheek against Dan’s shoulder, just savoring the moment.

Dan suddenly lifted him up, making Max squeak as he carried him to the bathroom. The Aussie set Max down when inside and barely pulled away from Max’s lips long enough to turn on the taps of the bath, hurriedly getting undressed as the tub filled. 

Max didn’t waste time pressing close again, Dan’s bare body feeling familiar by now. Daniel kissed him gently again, licking at Max’s lips until the Dutchman parted them for him. 

“Don’t forget the bath.” Max chuckled against Dan’s lips. Dan grinned and pulled away.

“Right, need to make good use of my present.” he teased, pulling away from Max and stepping into the water. Max frowned.

“Present?” he huffed, stepping into the tub as well and letting Daniel pull him close, the Aussie’s chest pressed against his back.

“Well yes, this is all kinda my going away present, is it not?” Dan whispered, arms loosely curled around Max. Max shuffled back a little, feeling Daniel’s hard cock pressed against the swell of his ass.

“I suppose.” Max sighed eventually, relaxing back against him. Daniel’s hands roamed over his chest again, nails gently scraping over the skin. Max was almost getting impatient. Normally, it was all hurried, just a quick fuck before Dan left again. But the Aussie seemed in no hurry this time around.

They sat in the water until it turned cold, Daniel’s soft touches keeping Max on edge and hard the whole time. 

“Let’s get out.” Daniel whispered eventually. Max sighed and nodded, slowly getting up. The moment he stood up, Daniel rolled to his knees behind him, and two warm hands suddenly spread his cheeks apart, allowing Dan to lean in and press his mouth against Max’s twitching hole.

“Daniel…” Max gasped out, only barely catching himself on the wall. Dan hummed, tongue pressing into Max and making him cry out. Max was already so on edge after all of Dan’s soft touches, that he doubted he could last very much longer. 

Daniel reached around, fingers wrapping around Max’s weeping cock. Max’s back arched immediately, pushing his ass even closer to Dan, who continued to lap at him. 

“Dan, please I want to last…” Max choked out. He feared the moment it would be over. Cos Daniel would simply get up, kiss him one last time, and then leave, he always did. Daniel only hummed again, stroking Max’s cock more firmly. This proved to much, as Max shivered and came with a sob, legs trembling under him as he tried to keep himself upright, his cum hitting the wall in front of him

Daniel tugged his arm gently, urging him down while he stroked Max through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Ssh…” Dan whispered, letting Max rest back him again as he hugged him tightly. Max whimpered again, turning his head away from Daniel so the Aussie couldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

Daniel placed soft kisses over Max’s neck and shoulder, whispering soft nonsense as he waited for the Dutchman to calm down . 

“Stay.” Max broke the silence. “Tonight… Don’t leave.” with that, he shakily got up, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his waist without looking back at Daniel. He heard Daniel get up as well, and sighed as Daniel pressed up against his back, arms around Max’s waist again.

“I’ll stay.” Dan purred. “In fact, let’s go out for dinner first, after we’ll have all the time in the world to do this all over again.” he said. Max turned, looking up at the Aussie a little wearily.

“Really? You properly want to go out with me?” he asked softly. Daniel smiled and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Max’s lips.

“Yes, but…” he grinned teasingly. “You’ve got to wear that pretty little set you were wearing before.” he added, slowly leading Max back in to the bedroom. He retrieved the panties and stockings off the floor while Max quickly finished drying off. 

“Wait a sec, okay?” Daniel whispered, kissing Max before going into the bathroom and coming back fully dressed a few minutes later. Max was still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed with the towel over his lap. Daniel tugged the heavy fabric away, before kneeling down on the floor in front of Max. He first held out the panties, Max chuckling a little nervously as he stepped in to them and allowed Daniel to pull him up his legs.

“They’re a bit small, hmh?” Daniel teased as Max’s half hard cock was already straining against the fabric again. Max glared at him, before gasping as Daniel lightly nuzzled the inside of his thigh. The Aussie grinned at the reaction, and then took the first stocking, clumsily rolling it up Max’s leg, and doing the same with the other.

“I think I can do the rest of the clothes myself.” Max said breathlessly. Daniel nodded, moving away slightly. He chuckled as he watched Max wiggle into his clothes.

“Ready to go?” Daniel asked Max, pulling him closer by his belt loops. Max nodded, but he was nervous. They didn’t do this, going out on what Max was pretty sure was a date. He wasn’t sure it Daniel saw it that way too, maybe the Aussie only saw this as foreplay…

“You look amazing, next time I’ll definitely have to buy a matching set for myself.” he said with a wink. Max sighed shakily.

“Next time?” he asked. Daniel bit his lip.

“...It’s also fine if you want this to be the last time, I will understand an-” Max smashed their lips together before Dan could finish the sentence.

“Yes, stay, please.” he mumbled against Dan’s lips. “I don’t want this to end.” 

“Me neither.” Daniel answered, resting their foreheads together. “Now, let’s eat, I’m starving.”

~~

Max wiggled around a little uncomfortably, feeling the silky fabric shift against his ass. Daniel was grinning from where he was sat opposite him, shoveling chocolate cake into his mouth, celebrating the off-season. Max was also eating a slice of the cake, but was too distracted by Dan’s foot pressed against his calf, the Aussie teasingly rubbing circles against his leg.

“How are you feeling? The panties still comfortable..?” he purred. Max blushed, looking around to make sure there wasn’t anyone close enough to hear them. He tentatively reached over the table, touching Dan’s hand.

“This is nice.” he whispered. Daniel smiled.

“It is.” he said softly. Max looked down on his plate, pushing the cake around a little, before peeking up at Daniel through his lashes.

“I’m so hard right now…” he whispered under his breath. Daniel almost choked on his sip of water, his eyes darkening considerable.

“This all turns you on, mhm? he purred. “SItting here in a restaurant while you’ve got those pretty panties on.” Max covered a moan by quickly taking another bite of cake. Daniel smirked and waved a waiter over.

“Can we have the bill, please?” he said with a friendly smile. The moment the man nodded and left their table again, Daniel leaned in again.

“I bet the lace is kinda uncomfortable now, huh?” he whispered, accent thickening.”Now that you’re so hard and thick that you barely fit inside them anymore.” Max moaned, clenching his fists. He had never been more grateful for the waiter to return, and wiggled impatiently as Daniel took his time, making some small talk with the waiter as he occasionally glanced at Max, taking in his flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips.

“Okay let’s go.” Daniel eventually said, standing up and leading Max away, hand brushing over Max’s back as they headed for the elevator. 

Max groaned as Daniel pressed him against the wall in the elevator, one of the Aussie’s legs between Max’s thighs. 

“Got you’re fucking perfect.” Daniel groaned, palming Max’s cock through his jeans. “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight.” he growled in Max’s ear. 

“Please, oh god yes.” Max sighed, practically running to their hotel room once the elevator doors opened. He impatiently jumped into Dan’s arms the moment the Aussie kicked the door closed behind him, biting and licking at Dan’s lips needily. Daniel’s hands were already on his belt, opening it with rushed movements before pushing the fabric down Max’s legs.

“Look at how hard and needy you are.” Dan purred, thumbing Max’s cock through the thin lace of the panties. Max gasped, biting Dan’s bottom lip.

“Stop wasting time.” he huffed, pulling Daniel towards his bed as they hurriedly got undressed. Max laid down, rolling onto his stomach and slowly rutting into the covers as Daniel clumsily sorted through his bag for a condom and lube. 

Max tried to take the stockings off, but Daniel stopped him.

“Keep those on.” he whispered. “You look so hot in them.” he knelt behind Max, bringing lubed up fingers to Max’s hole.

“Tomorrow morning when we wake up, we’ll take our time, I’ll prepare you so well you’ll be screaming at me to hurry up.” Dan promised, kissing the back of Max’s shoulder as he pressed two fingers into the Dutchman. Max smiled, not sure if it was at the notion of Daniel fucking him good, or just the fact he would be waking up in Daniel’s arms.

His train of thought was quickly interrupted when Dan’s fingers curled inside him, fucking him slowly.

“Dan, hurry…” Max whispered as he felt his cock leak against the duvet. Daniel chuckled, rolling Max onto his back. He braced himself on his elbows, leaning over Max. He brought their lips together as he pushed into Max’s heat, the Dutchman whimpering at the initial intrusion. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered, setting a slow pace. Max looked up at him through lidded eyes, his legs wrapping around Dan’s waist to pull him closer.

“I love you too.” he answered, back arching of the bed as Daniel thrusted into his ass more firmly. They exchanged more sloppy kisses, Max rocking his hips to meet Dan’s thrusts. 

“You feel so good, so tight.” Daniel moaned. Max whimpered, clawing at Dan’s shoulders.

“You fill me up so perfectly…” he whined out. Daniel groaned, bringing one hand up to pinch at Max’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Max gasped breathlessly, eyes rolling back in his head as he came suddenly. Dan gasped as he felt Max’s hole clench around him, and thrusted into Max for a few more firm thrusts before spilling deep inside him. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered again, making Max smile.

“I love you too, so much.”

~~

When Max woke up the next morning, he sighed contently, feeling two warm arms wrapped around him. He shuffled around in Dan’s hold, sleepily kissing the tip of Dan’s nose. Daniel yawned and opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Max.

“Morning beautiful.” Daniel purred softly. Max blushed slightly, wiggling around a little to tangle their legs together. Daniel instantly raised an eyebrow.

“Still got the stockings on, huh?” he whispered. Max rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t exactly give me the chance to take them off last night.” he answered. Daniel hummed, reaching down to place his hand on Max’s thigh.

“I don’t mind, they fit you so well.” he whispered, softly kissing Max. Max smiled.

“Glad you like them.” he answered. “Got them especially for you.” he added.Daniel grinned, rolling on top of him.

“Remember what I said last night? That we’d take our time and I’d prepare you so well you’ll beg me to hurry?” he whispered, trailing kisses over Max’s neck. Max shuddered, sighing and throwing his head back to give Dan more room. 

“It rings a bell.” he answered in a breathless voice. Daniel smirked down on him, lowering his hips to rock their crotches together. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t want to get out of bed the whole day.” he purred. “But we have to get up eventually, because you need to help me pick out a lingerie set too.” he added, lips brushing over the shell of Max’s ear.

“Really?” Max curiously. He felt his cock jerk at the mere thought of Daniel is stockings and lace panties, framing his beautiful body perfectly… 

“Yes really…” Dan purred. “But first, I have a needy boyfriend to take care of…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on intagram: @polymer.f1  
> & find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> I take requests! Contact me here or on any of the above :)


End file.
